


〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-番外(未完)

by choosemoon



Category: BL - Fandom, Naruto, 寧鹿 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choosemoon/pseuds/choosemoon
Summary: *女裝*情侶任務





	〈火影寧鹿〉CLOSER-番外(未完)

金屬鎖喀一聲關上，身體被推向門板，空氣中雛菊和松木香混在一起，親啄的吻逐漸加深，糾纏著將彼此的唾液推向對方，緊貼的下半身傳來越趨升高的溫度。

鹿丸的手從後背滑向腰側，寧次的手搓揉著他的臀，他靠在寧次肩上，任由對方解開褲頭，因任務而長厚繭的雙手，探入衣內，粗糙的摩擦感帶來另一種快感，他撩起寧次的長裙，兩人的手包覆住彼此慾望，互相愛撫，滾燙的液體流淌在掌心，鹿丸仰頭讓細碎的吻落在嘴角、頸項，尚未抹去的唇蜜印在皮膚和衣服上。

「先洗澡？」

剛結束任務，又宣洩過一次，本來體力就不太好的鹿丸靠在牆上才不至於滑落，聽見鹿丸黏糊的應聲，兩人又親又摸的走向浴室，冰冷的水從花灑落下時，鹿丸甚至打了個哆嗦，浸濕的衣物緊貼在皮膚上。

「喂……把衣服給脫了。」和西裝筆挺的鹿丸不同，緞綢材質的禮服絲毫不透光，吸水的速度也慢。

寧次含住耳珠，戲謔道。「可是你很喜歡吧，喜歡我穿女裝的樣子。」


End file.
